network_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blakeiot
| place = 14/18 | alliances = | challenges = 0 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 10 |season2 = Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites |tribes2 = |challenges2 = 2 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 26 }} Blakeiot is a castaway on Survivor: Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn and Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. Blake was in a great spot, he had an alliance with BardiaHosseinzadeh, Maddiewitch24 and Limber_Timber. However, once Bradley was evacuated and they swapped tribes for the second time, him and Limber had a fight, leading to his demise. Blake worked closely with Jourosta and CitC_t during FvF. He was close to BoilingAppleJack until Cassie convinced him that he couldn't be trusted. Blake was in a great spot, he even had an idol. However when there was a double elimination, the tribe was split in two. He planned to vote Libby out and he had the numbers to do so. However, when she used her idol, Blake did not expect to get any votes so he didn't use his. He was mistaken and Drew beat him in the fire duel, sending him home. Profile Survivor Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn Blake walked onto the camp as a very sociable person. Everybody on the Koro tribe seemed to like him and he was in a great spot. Even after the tribe swap, Bradley, Maddie and Limber brought him into an alliance, where they voted off both Darine and Dopes. However, when the tribes swapped for a second time. Him and Limber had a falling out and Blake made a plot to vote off Limber, little did he know Limber had an idol. At tribal, Limber played his idol, voiding 4 votes against him, and with 2 votes, Blake was idoled out on Day 10. Voting History Fans vs. Favorites Blake played an alpha game from the start. He made a pretty tight alliance with Cassie and Jonas. He was the brawn, Cassie was the brain and Jonas was the beauty. Apple Jack joined them pretty quickly. Those 4 masterminded the first few boots and were behind AyeItzMayaa, EvanTheMouse, BacahII and Lxrry_Koopa being voted off. Cassie grew suspicious of Apple Jack and started to plot against him to Blake and Jonas. Those 3 decided to go to HaiiItsTaytay about blindsiding Apple Jack. It failed because Apple Jack used his extra vote to force a tie and he beat Tay in the tie breaker. However, a few tribals later they voted Apple Jack off in a blindside. Then the merged tribe split into 2. Blake was on the same tribe as Cassie but separated from Jonas. He and Cassie wanted to get Halcyonous out. She had been slaying the immunities and they knew she had to go. They got Bob000051 on board and they seemingly had a 3-2 majority. However, Libby shocked everyone by using an idol on herself. Blake had an idol as well but chose not to use it because he felt GHOSTTOWNaz and Libby didn't vote for him. Little did he know, they split their votes. Drew and Blake each got 1 vote and were sent into a fire duel. Drew came out victorious and Blake was sent home with only 1 vote to his name. Voting History Trivia * He is the first person in Survivor History to be idoled out. ** He is the only person in Survivor History to be idoled out twice. * Blake is the first person to go home with an idol in their pocket. * He never got more than 1 vote at a tribal council during FvF.